In the end
by Advancer231
Summary: Discontinued, I lost the drive.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge.

Pokerus.

Just this one word, which was taken lightly then, now strikes fear into their hearts.

Pokerus started as a virus that increases the physical and mental capacity of pokemon, but causes them to be confused and aggresive during the twenty-four hour duration of the virus.

What they didn't expect was the effects when a pokemon happens to die while carrying Pokerus. Though the cells of the Pokerus itself would have died, the effects of the virus are still active. So when it affects a pokemon corpse, the dead cells are partially regenerated enough for the pokemon to become an undead mass of bloodlust.

What's worse is that the Pokerus actually **MUTATED** inside the first poke-zombies so that it's contagious with just a single bite, and twenty-four hours of insanity before the unfortunate pokemon dies and is zombified.

It has only been six months since the first poke-zombie appeared and there are only a handful of people who can survive this apocalypse. But what happens when a mistake can actually fix this mess?

* * *

**A/N.** this is a character you have to know about to read this story.

Name: Vance

Age: 16

Description: 6'0 with messy black hair covered by a black fedora with a black leather jacket with a duster that reaches his knees with dark jeans and red and blue trainers and a scar over his right eye while the other ine is black.

Pokemon: Shiny Galvantula with an amputated left hind leg. Nickname: Noire

Shiny Excadrill with cracked claws and head drill. Nickname: Klaus

Charizard with tattered wings. Nickname: Baron


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N** I thought i'd warn everyone in advance that this chapter will probably be too cliche` for anyone's liking. i'll try to make improvemants and suggestions and OCs are welcome.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **(If I did, AdvanceShipping would be canon.)

* * *

Normal POV

"This sucks!" Was the first thing that escaped Ash's mouth when he and his friends started running from a swarm of angry Beedrill zombies.

A While back, Ash had invited his friends to Pallet town after returning from the Unova regoin several weeks before. What Ash didn't realize is that half the Johto region was over-run with Pokemon Zombies. The friends he invited included the Pokemon breeder Brock Stone, the Cerulean city Gym leader Misty Waterflower, Sinnoh coordinator Dawn Berlitz, Hoenn coordinator May Maple and her brother Max, Tracey Sketchit, Gary Oak and Ash's travelling companions in Unova, Iris and Cilan.

They were having a great time until the zombie infection spread to Pallet town and they were forced to flee. Fortunately, Ash's mother had accompanied Professor Oak on a business trip to Orre the day before. The groups first day on the run was rough. they had barely escaped with their lives after running from a small pack of zombie Dodrios. On their second day, however, they encountered an anandoned police convoy. Not wanting to find out what happened to the occupants, they checked the suplies and found a small shipment of guns. Up until then, the only means of defense they had were the two antique katanas that normaly hung on the wall of professor Oak's lab which, at the moment, were being used by May and Dawn.

After a lengthy chase, and a few gunshots later, they finally lost the zombeedrill swarm and settled down in a small forest clearing.

"This is insane." Said Ash as he reloaded his pistol.

"I know what you mean, this place has been all fucked-up since the zombies showed up." Said brock as he cleaned the scope on his sniper rifle.

"I still can't believe that most of our friends are either dead or mincemeat for zombies." Said May with a depressed tone in her voice.

"Seems it was only yesterday that I was in a Pokemon contest." Said Dawn. "I can't belive it's already been a month since we left Pallet town."

"We can't stay long." Said Gary as he checked how many shells he had left for his pump-action shotgun. "I'll take first watch."

"Okay, goodnight everyone." Said Max as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

* * *

The next day, the group set off towards Saffron city in an attempt to out run the zombies.

What they were expecting was for the city to be uninfected. Istead, the first thing they ran into a few miles from the city was a bunch of zombie police officers!

"I thought Pokerus only affected Pokemon!" Said Ash as he continued shooting at the zombies.

"How the hell should I know!? I'm no fucking Biologist!" Replied Gary as he quickly reloaded.

They had just finished off the last zombies when they heard a loud moan coming from the forest.

"That doesn't sound good." Said May as she unsheathed her katana.

The sound got closer and closer before the source finally broke from the tree-line to reveal...

A shiny Golet...

That was somehow chopped in half.

The group burst out in laughter before Cilan stepped forward to put it down. But before he could pull the trigger on his revolver, he stumbled back as the Gollet was enveloped in a blue-ish light to reveal a shiny Golurk.

That was twice as huge as normal!

"Aim for it's eyes!" Shouted Iris as she fired her pistol.

Everyone followed until Golurk puched the ground using Earthquake and sent everyone off their feet.

All seemed lost as the Golurk charged a giant Hyperbeam.

But before it could release, there was a streak of black as the Automaton Pokemon's head fell to the ground with a loud **THUD!**

Ash got up and looked around before seeing a figure stand from a crouching position after jumping up and killing the Golurk as he sheathed two Machetes on his back.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "Thanks for saving us!"

"No problem." He calmly stated. What's your name?"

"I'm Ash!"

"I'm May"

"the name's Tracey"

"I'm Iris."

"My name's Max."

"I'm Brock,"

"I'm Cilan."

"Gary"

"My name's Dawn"

"So who are you?" Asked Max.

"Call me Vance."


End file.
